


Welcome to the Madness

by Stelra_Etnae



Series: Plinami Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I'm in Plinami hell, M/M, Post-Canon, and I don't regret it one bit, colour soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelra_Etnae/pseuds/Stelra_Etnae
Summary: It was a typical day at practice – Yuri was practicing his jumps, their resident idiot couple was being disgusting as usual and Yakov was for once yelling at someone who was not him.But then he accidentally meets the gaze of a boy watching from the rink-side, the world explodes into colour, and he falls flat on his ass out of the quad Salchow he’d been able to land since his Junior years.Soulmate AU where everyone’s vision is in black and white until the first eye-contact with one’s soulmate.





	

Yuri relished the familiar feeling of wind whipping through the loose strands of his hair as he streaked in graceful curves around the rink, switching from one spiral to the next. Yakov’s novice class had just left after their morning lesson, leaving more space and freedom for the senior skaters to use the rink as they liked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Victor skating towards the entrance, a disgustingly sappy smile on his face. Yuuri must be back then, the Japanese skater having left earlier to run some errand. A friend of his was visiting for a while and he had gone to pick them up from the airport, or something of that sort. Yuri hadn’t bothered listening too closely when Victor had mentioned it to Yakov, concentrating on running through his step sequence. It wasn’t uncommon, after all, for Yakov to take an extra student or two over the summer months to prepare them for the upcoming season.

He skirted the side of the rink in a spread eagle, angling back in towards an empty spot on the ice to start practicing his jumps. Victor was making some useless commotion again about the Katsudon, his loud cheerful voice carrying clearly across the rink. Just get a room already, for goodness sake. As if watching them being embarrassingly lovey-dovey outside of practice wasn’t enough. He couldn’t resist throwing the idiot couple an exasperated glare, even though they wouldn’t notice from across the rink.

However, in that split second where Yuri threw himself up into a quad Salchow, his gaze locked instead onto a pair of wide eyes.

And the world turned utterly, ridiculously insane.

Yuri sucked in a sharp breath as his vision _changed_ , the world around him bursting into a dizzying array of unfamiliar shades unlike anything he had ever seen before.

The euphoria lasted for a single, stunning moment, before it literally went crashing down. The next thing he knew he was tumbling uncontrollably across the ice, the shock of the moment having frozen his limbs and caused him to land completely unprepared.

He groaned as he finally rolled to a stop flat on his back, closing his eyes against the glare of the overhead lights. His body protested all over at the maltreatment it had received, ugly bruises no doubt already forming. At least he hadn’t sprained anything, as far as he could tell.

Damn, he hadn’t had a fall like that in years, not since the times he had tried practicing his quads in secret early on in Juniors.

“Yurio, are you alright? Did you hit your head anywhere, can you open your eyes for me? That looked like a bad fall, what happened?”

Yuri cracked open his eyes at Yuuri’s incessant voice to see both the dark-haired man and Victor hovering above him with concerned frowns. And was almost tempted to close them again, because the craziness he had glimpsed earlier hadn’t abated a single bit.

The rafters arching above looked weird, the very light that was hitting his eyes was weird, the practice clothes that the two older skaters were wearing were both strange, _different_ shades of _something_ that was certainly not what Yuri remembered from earlier that morning. Hell, their _skin_ looked different. The most familiar elements of the picture were their hair, both almost the same shade as they had always been – the key word being almost.

As he sat up, he could feel his own hair scattered haphazardly across his face, no doubt tousled like a bird’s nest from the fall, but the strands partially obscuring his vision were just as strange as everything else…

Then a crazy blur of _brightness_ tackled him, and he forgot all about the idiot couple and their stupid colours and the colour of his own bloody hair.

“OhmygodIcan’tbelievethisyou’remysoulmateitreallyisyouisn’tityoufeltittoothat’swhyyoufellI’msorryformakingyoufall-”

The boy hanging off his neck was letting out an incomprehensive spiel of lightning-quick words, but Yuri couldn’t tear his eyes off that startling, _wonderful_ brightness –

“What colour is your hair!?” was the first thing that came out of his mouth, and Yuri would have kicked himself if he wasn’t currently held immobile by a colourful talkative limpet. Of all the options in the world, _that_ was the first thing he said?

His soulmate looked taken aback for a brief moment before his lips (which were a mesmerizing colour as well) split into a brilliant smile that chased away all of Yuri’s regrets in an instant.

“The hairdresser called the sides blond and this middle part here red. I haven’t been able to see it properly yet, how does it look?”

“Awesome.” Yuri blushed at the candid remark that slipped automatically past his lips. Maybe the fall really had done more damage than just bruises, maybe knocked some screws out of his head, if he was going to be continuing to spout nonsense without thinking.

It was worth it, though, when in the next moment the other boy’s – his _soulmate’s_ – grin widened to the point of dazzling.

He felt his face heating up even more as the other boy’s fingers reached up to brush gently across his left cheek, eyes fixed with obvious fascination, before moving up past the corner of his eye and lightly touching his hair.

“All your colours are really beautiful, Yuri.”

Okay, now he felt on the verge of self-combusting. Face flaming, he latched onto the last bit of the comment like a lifeline, deeming it the safest course of action. “Y-You know my name?”

On second thought, that the full force of that snaggle-toothed grin currently being unleashed on him was nothing short of lethal.

“Of course! I watched you at last year’s Grand Prix Final, you were so amazing.”

Amazing. His soulmate thought that he was amazing. A matching smile slowly spread across his face at the words, in time with the warmth that had blossomed in his heart, eliciting a responding sparkle in the other boy’s bright eyes.

“Ahh, I haven’t even introduced myself yet! My name is Kenjiro. Kenjiro Minami. I’m going to be training here over the summer, so I’ll be in your care, Yuri!”

So maybe in that split second everything had turned strange and unfamiliar, but it was a good kind of strange that Yuri could happily get used to. From the moment he saw that smile, he already knew it.

This strange new world with Kenjiro in it was bright and colourful and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think of this, so please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
